Só Você e Eu
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Nunca foi assim com Ruby. Nunca foi assim com Jess. Talvez tudo se devesse ao fato de que agora quem estava ali com ele era realmente Dean, e Sam não precisava mais fingir. WINCEST!


**Só Você e Eu**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Quem teve a ideia primeiro foi o Eric Kripke. É ele, e mais uma par de pessoas que possuem a série, que ganham dinheiro com Supernatural. Eu, obviamente, não faço parte desse grupo de pessoas, já que se a série fosse minha essa tensão sexual já teria sido resolvida no primeiro episódio e todos os outros se resumiriam a dois irmãos caçando o sobrenatural e mantendo uma relação _incestuosa._

**Sinopse:** _Nunca foi assim com Ruby. Nunca foi assim com Jess. Talvez tudo se devesse ao fato de que agora quem estava ali com ele era realmente Dean, e Sam não precisava mais fingir._

**Beta:** Sem betagem.

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean **W**inchester – **Wincest.**

**Avisos: **PWP, First Time, Bottom!Dean. O que tudo isso significa? Significa que em algum momento Sam e Dean vão sair se pegando pela primeira vez e que o Dean vai ficar por "baixo", também significa que a fanfic não tem uma história mirabolante e construtiva além da pouca-vergonha e perversidade.

**Spoilers: **4º Temporada. Citações de _"In The Beginning"_ e _"I Know What You Did Last Summer"._

—

**N/A:** Não faço ideia da onde isso surgiu. Eu andava meio sem inspiração pra Wincest já que o Sam andou sendo um FDP nessa última temporada, mas de alguma maneira todo meu amor pelo Sam voltou com força no episódio final e até a minha vontade de colocar ele no colo e fazer carinho voltou. Eu sei, eu sou brega, mas fazer o que? Eu amo esses garotos ;D Ah, já que minha raiva pelo Sam passou, eu acho que minha inspiração por Wincest voltou e deu nisso aqui.

**N/A²: **Eu sei que eu deveria estar postando nas minhas outras fanfics, mas minha inspiração pra Wincest voltou _só _agora então vai levar um tempinho a mais pra eu postar nas minhas Wincest's em andamento e, sério, eu ando com uma enorme dificuldade em escrever uma certa cena em 'Intenções'. Mas não se preocupem, eu vou superar tudo isso e prometo que vou postar os capítulos das fanfics que devo :D

**N/A³: **Eu tive pouco tempo pra revisar isso, então me desculpem por qualquer erro de português. Apreciem com moderação, e se você não curte o estilo, não leia.

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sam deveria ter parado quando soube que atingira o seu limite, quando algo lhe disse que aquilo iria fugir do seu controle. Ele deveria ter parado antes que fosse tarde demais, mas ele queria ir mais longe, ele _precisava_ ir mais longe e precisava cruzar aquela linha intitulada "limite", pra provar algo que nem ele ao certo sabia o que era.

Dean estava gritando com ele, e Sam tinha certeza de que deveria estar dizendo algo, usando algum argumento contra o que Dean estava dizendo, mas ele estava completamente sem ação.

Ele sentia tanta raiva de seu irmão nesse momento que não conseguia pensar em argumentos plausíveis. Ele estava sentindo tanta raiva de Dean agora que não hesitou em puxá-lo pelo colarinho da camiseta e empurrá-lo com tudo contra a parede para fazê-lo_ calar_ a maldita _boca,_ colocando seu corpo contra o dele e pondo pressão.

A voz dele morreu na garganta quando os olhos verdes encontraram os olhos esverdeados de Sam, e ele pareceu se dar conta só agora da raiva que transpassava pelo olhar do caçula.

Sam estava tão cansado de ouvi-lo ditar as regras e, uma vez em sua vida, Sam gostaria de ter o controle da situação e o prazer que sentiu quando Dean calou a boca foi tão grande que não haveria palavras capazes de defini-lo completamente. Ele olhou bem para Sam, e estava completamente à mercê e antes que Sam pudesse pensar em algo para fazer, algo para fazer que pudesse consertar as coisas, ele já está fazendo o que o impulso o forçou a fazer e era tarde demais para se arrepender.

Sam não se lembra, agora, do que exatamente estavam discutindo. Talvez fosse Ruby, e o fato de que Dean se incomoda com a presença dela nas suas vidas, de que ele não acha seguro e quer tirar Sam de perto dela nem que seja a última coisa que ele faça.

Nunca foi a respeito de Ruby, não para Sam pelo menos. Sam sequer conseguia se lembrar dela agora e quando seus lábios se encontraram com os de Dean num beijo violento e dominador, ele não saberia dizer quem é Ruby se perguntassem.

Nunca foi a respeito dela. Sempre foi a respeito do que ela _disse,_ do que Dean teria dito e que _ela_ disse, porque ele não estava lá para dizer. Sempre foi a respeito de como ela agia, de como Dean teria agido e não estava lá para fazer o que ela estava fazendo em seu lugar, porque ele simplesmente _não_ podia.

Sempre foi a respeito de como ela era um tipo de substituta para alguém que Sam não poderia ter. Assim, ele não se sentia tão solitário. Assim, ele não precisava sentir tanto a falta de Dean.

Ele só teve noção do quanto sentiu a falta dele agora, quando sentiu o corpo dele pressionado contra o seu e a boca dele se abrindo contra a sua dando permissão para Sam dominá-lo. Uma vez na vida Sam tinha o controle da situação, e é de uma maneira tão ferrada que é óbvio que não é certo. Não podia ser certo.

Mas Sam não ligava para esse detalhe, porque Sam é um Winchester e Winchesters já nascem ferrados.

Sam segurou o rosto de Dean com as mãos, buscando mais controle, todo o controle que podia ter, e então Sam colocou seu corpo contra o dele como se o contato físico nunca fosse suficiente e aquilo é novo. Aquilo é novo e Sam só de dava conta agora de como queria aquilo, quando fez sem pensar. Quando tomou a decisão por impulso e beijou Dean.

Então Sam se afastou pra pegar ar e olhar Dean nos olhos. Ele estava observando o caçula de uma maneira que nunca o olhou antes e se Sam estivesse prestando atenção notaria que no fundo daquele olhar havia _algo a mais,_ algo a mais que Sam teria identificado na hora se estivesse prestando atenção aos detalhes, mas que não identificou porque ele estava pouco se lixando para os detalhes.

Sam quase pôde sentir o coração de Dean bater junto ao seu tamanha era a aproximação entre os corpos, e ele sentia tanto prazer em vê-lo tão a sua mercê e tão vulnerável pela primeira vez em meses, que isso poderia ser até um pouco insano da sua parte.

Sentir prazer por ter o controle, todo o controle sob Dean.

Dean nunca ficou vulnerável na sua frente, e se ele por um acaso se permitiu demonstrar fraqueza, eram momentos raros que após terem passado, Dean nunca falava a respeito como se não tivessem acontecido.

"É isso o que você quer?", ele perguntou numa voz fraca por causa da respiração agitada, e então aquele brilho estranho em seu olhar desapareceu para ser substituído por algo próximo a raiva, a urgência e a _compreensão._

Compreensão do que Sam queria dele esse tempo todo.

Sam não soube muito bem o que dizer a respeito disso e então ficou quieto, prestando atenção em Dean. Parte de Sam sabia do que ele estava falando e essa mesma parte estava gritando sim, sim e _sim, _mas outra parte dentro de Sam ainda estava em choque por ter feito o que fez para ajudá-lo a dizer coisas que fizessem sentido agora.

"Ela disse o que eu teria dito, não é?", Dean disse dessa vez com a voz mais firme, com determinação. Sam não respondeu nada e se lembrou de ter dito para Dean que Ruby disse o que Dean teria dito se ele estivesse lá com Sam, e isso não parecia certo agora porque Ruby não é Dean. Nunca poderia tomar o lugar dele. "Ela fez o que eu teria feito, ela foi minha _substituta?"_

Havia sarcasmo por trás da raiva na voz de Dean e veneno no modo como ele falava de Ruby. Sam se perguntou por um momento se aquilo também era ciúme.

"Uma versão minha que você podia foder, não é?", Dean elevou a voz dessa vez. Sam abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. De repente toda aquela raiva que estava sentindo desapareceu quando o peso das palavras de Dean atingiu sua cabeça. "_Uma versão minha que você pode foder", _a voz de Dean ecoou dentro da cabeça de Sam e Sam não soube dizer se o que sentiu quando repetiu aquilo para si mesmo e não houve negação da sua parte foi nojo de si mesmo ou choque por se dar conta de que aquilo era o que ele sempre quis, mas nunca teve coragem para admitir que queria.

"Dean...", recuperou a capacidade de formular palavras e Dean riu quando percebeu a fraqueza na voz de Sam.

"Vai dar pra trás agora, Sammy?", Dean perguntou, a voz carregada de sarcasmo, deboche. Sam sentiu Dean movimentar uma das pernas entre as suas, causando aqueles arrepios na espinha de Sam. Sam sentiu os olhos de Dean escurecerem com algo desconhecido e o viu molhar os lábios com a ponta da língua de uma maneira sedutora, e se Dean agia assim quando queria ir pra cama com alguém, Sam acabava de descobrir que provavelmente dava certo porque ele não era nem um pouco imune e capaz de resistir.

Sua respiração se descontrolou quando Dean aproximou seus lábios da orelha de Sam, roçando-os ali na sua pele e fazendo Sam fechar os olhos e deixar escapar um gemido baixo pela boca.

"Me diz, Sammy, você pensa em mim quando ela beija você? Você se pergunta se seria melhor se fosse eu no lugar dela?", Dean tinha a voz perigosamente lenta, rouca e calculada, era como se ele soubesse exatamente o efeito que tinha sobre Sam e isso não era justo.

Sam segurou Dean com força pelos braços e o empurrou mais contra a parede, olhando firme nos olhos de Dean. Dean sorriu, um sorriso de lado cheio de ironia.

"Me diz que isso é certo", Sam sussurrou, olhando nos olhos do irmão. "Me diz que é o que você quer".

O sorriso de Dean aumentou mais ainda.

"Isso _não_ é certo, é totalmente _ferrado,_ mas você vê alguém aqui pra nos julgar?"

E foi isso.

Qualquer coisa que Dean pudesse ter dito àquela hora não pararia Sam de fazer o que ele queria fazer há anos, mas que só agora se dava conta e admitia para si mesmo.

Quando sua boca encontrou a de Dean e o beijo se iniciou, Sam o beijou como se precisasse de ar, como se o mundo fosse acabar em míseros 5 minutos e ele precisasse daquilo pra morrer em paz. Nada do que Dean pudesse ter dito pararia Sam de beijar seu irmão e arrancar sua camisa com uma violência quase animal, para então segurá-lo pela cintura marcando a pele sardenta do irmão.

Nada do que Dean pudesse ter dito. Nem se Dean tivesse dito que _não_ queria aquilo isso teria parado Sam de tomar o que é dele.

Dean segurou seu cabelo com força entre os dedos, puxando-os de uma maneira quase raivosa e Sam gemeu de prazer quando sentiu o toque, quando sentiu a língua do irmão deslizar junto a sua e sentiu os batimentos cardíacos acelerados de Dean quando encostou seu peitoral contra o dele.

Nunca foi assim com Ruby. Nunca foi assim com Jess. Talvez tudo se devesse ao fato de que agora quem estava ali com ele era realmente Dean, e Sam não precisava mais fingir.

Sam tirou sua camisa com a ajuda de Dean e eles não pararam para se observarem antes de voltarem ao beijo. Sam também não procurou por permissão quando virou Dean e o colocou frente a frente com a parede, pressionando sua ereção no traseiro do irmão de uma maneira sugestiva. Dean gemeu quando sentiu o peitoral do irmão pressionado contra suas costas e gemeu novamente quando Sam pressionou sua ereção com a mão, por cima do jeans, para segundos depois abrir o cinto da calça e abaixá-la até a altura dos tornozelos de Dean. Ele estava com pressa demais para se importar com preliminares e Dean com certeza não estava reclamando.

Sam mordeu seu ombro, marcando a pele. Mordeu seu pescoço e apreciou o gemido rouco que Dean deixou escapar. Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, murmurando coisas incoerentes enquanto Sam desafivelava o seu cinto e gemeu roucamente quando sua ereção se viu finalmente livre da boxer.

Se ele estivesse preocupado com os detalhes teria passado pela sua cabeça que talvez aquela era uma ótima forma de ferrar com a sua relação com Dean. Se ele não estivesse tão desesperado em colocar Dean contra aquela parede e fodê-lo até que ele esquecesse seu próprio nome, Sam teria pensado que talvez aquilo não tivesse mais volta.

Mas no momento ele estava pouco se lixando pra isso, e seu cérebro definitivamente parou de funcionar quando ele, após ter molhado um dos dedos com saliva, entrou com ele na entrada apertada de Dean e ouviu o loiro se contorcer contra seu corpo musculoso. Sam parou de raciocinar aí.

Alguns segundos entrando e saindo com seu dedo indicador, provocando Dean, e Dean estava gemendo e murmurando coisas sem sentido e empurrando seu traseiro contra a mão de Sam procurando por mais contato. Sam soube exatamente quando adicionar outro e outro e Dean não precisou implorar para Sam substituir seus dedos por sua ereção.

"Puta que... pariu, Dean. Tão... tão apertado", foi a única coisa que Sam disse que fez um pouco de sentido na hora, assim que começou a entrar centímetro por centímetro da sua ereção dentro de Dean. Dean não disse nada, e Sam também não disse mais nada até que começasse a foder seu irmão lenta e intensamente, daí ele tinha certeza que começou a dizer coisas sem sentido, coisas incoerentes que talvez fossem embaraçá-lo depois.

Dean não fez mais nada além de se permitir ser tomado pelo irmão e quando o ritmo aumentou e Sam começou a foder o irmão como se sua vida dependesse disso, ele estava mais do que feliz em gemer em sinal de satisfação e prazer e implorar para que Sam fosse mais forte, mais fundo, cada vez mais.

Sam não se sentia em posição de desobedecer o irmão e seguiu seus instintos, pouco ligando se estava machucando Dean, ou se ele não conseguiria andar direito amanhã. Sam só queria nesse momento marcar seu território e deixar claro para Dean que ele era de Sam.

O momento durou o que pareceu uma eternidade, e por mais que Sam tentasse se controlar para que durasse mais, não tinha tanto autocontrole assim. Mas ele fazia questão de que Dean gozasse primeiro, e soube que quando começou a masturbar seu irmão com força e pressão e que quando Dean jogou sua cabeça para trás a apoiando no ombro de Sam, gemendo coisas sem sentido, Sam soube que Dean estava próximo do seu ápice e não estava errado, Dean gozou segundos depois com tanta força que seu corpo se apoiou completamente contra o seu, como se não tivesse capacidade de se manter em pé sozinho.

Sam fez questão de segurar seu irmão e continuar a fodê-lo até que seus ritmos ficassem descompassados e ele gozasse dentro do irmão com força e de uma maneira que o deixou totalmente desorientado.

Continuou segurando Dean pela cintura, quase com medo de soltá-lo e ele ir embora ou Sam se dar conta de que aquilo tudo não passou de um sonho. Dean abriu os olhos, mas não olhou para Sam, nem quando Sam saiu de dentro dele com cuidado. Dean apenas deixou escapar um som de desaprovação pela boca, mas não disse nada. Então Sam o abraçou por trás, passando seus braços fortes em volta da cintura do irmão e sentindo o cheiro de sexo, de suor, de quarto barato de Motel e algo que era completamente _Dean_ e que enlouquecia Sam e o fazia querer repetir o mesmo erro várias e várias vezes.

"Você e eu", Dean sussurrou algum tempo depois. Sam apoiou o queixo no ombro do irmão e apreciou o cheiro do cabelo de Dean, apreciou a proximidade. Sam estava tão perdido em seu próprio mundo de contemplação que se ele estivesse prestando atenção aos detalhes talvez ele teria notado o tom estranho na voz de Dean.

"Você e eu", Sam concordou, abraçando Dean mais forte. De repente, agora, ele não se lembrava mais porque estivera tão irritado com Dean. Nem se Dean queria dizer com aquilo que agora era só ele e Sam, sem Ruby, porque se fosse isso Sam concordaria porque ele não conseguiria mais viver sem aquela proximidade, sem aquela coisa insana que tinha acontecido entre eles agora e que havia sido tão repentina. "Só você e eu, Dean".

Dean concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e se ele não estivesse de frente para a parede e Sam não tivesse fechado os olhos para sentir os batimentos cardíacos do irmão, Sam teria notado as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos verdes de Dean e que o loiro as proibia de deixar cair.

—————**W**—

Foi como se os minutos que eles passaram lá, quietos e juntos, fosse o suficiente para acalmá-los do que quer que aquilo tudo houvesse significado. Dean não tinha previsto aquilo, ele não estava exatamente preparado para aquilo, mas quando Sam o beijou com toda aquela urgência, ele não conseguiu se parar, ele não conseguiu não corresponder. E em alguma parte daquele momento algo passou pela cabeça de Dean e agora, após tudo aquilo, com Sam apenas junto a ele, Dean podia ouvir a voz de Castiel ecoando dentro da sua cabeça de novo e ele não sabia se o que sentia era nojo de si mesmo ou choque, choque por ter feito algo que nunca teria feito se não precisasse fazer agora, porque era uma questão de necessidade.

"_Seu irmão está seguindo por uma estrada perigosa Dean, e nós não temos certeza aonde ela vai dar, então o impeça. Ou nós o faremos"._

"Você e eu", Dean sussurrou, sentindo Sam apoiar o queixo no seu ombro de uma maneira quase cuidadosa, diferente dos toques que ele havia recebido nos últimos minutos. Ele não precisava dizer mais do que isso, e não tinha certeza se conseguia dizer mais do que isso, mas Dean soube que Sam havia entendido perfeitamente pelo tom da sua voz quando ele respondeu:

"Você e eu"

E algo dentro dele dizia que dessa vez era só ele e Sam. Aquilo era tudo o que ele precisava ter feito para ter Sam ao seu lado novamente, e não importava se uma parte dele dissesse que era uma maneira errada de conseguir algo que ele queria, que ele precisava ter para o próprio bem de Sam.

"Só você e eu, Dean"

Ele esperava que aquilo dentro dele não fosse só esperança, e fosse também a realidade.

"_Então o impeça. Ou nós o faremos"._

**FIM.**

**

* * *

**


End file.
